youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Wonder Woman
Weisman, Greg (2012-01-20). Question #14035. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-20. | age (2016) = | species = | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Blue | relatives = | affiliation = Justice League, , Theymscira | powers = Flight, super strength | weaknesses = | equipment = Lasso, bracelets | first = 102 | voice = Maggie Q }} Wonder Woman is a superheroine and a of the Justice League.Weisman, Greg (2011-09-29). Question #13528. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. Physical appearance Wonder Woman is a slender woman with long black hair and blue eyes. She wears a strapless red camisole held up by a brace of gold resembling two W's. She has a large golden belt, and blue briefs with five white stars on them. She wears red boots with a white stripe on the front side. Wonder Woman wears silver bracelets around her wrists, red star earrings, and wears a golden diadem with a red star on her forehead. She also has a golden lasso, which hangs from her belt when not used. History Early life Weisman, Greg (2011-05-04). Question #13289. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-05-05. Weisman, Greg (2012-05-01). Question #14723. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-05-01. 2010 Wonder Woman came to Cadmus with the rest of the League after it was destroyed. She talked to Superman after he was confronted with his clone. Wonder Woman attended the funeral of Kent Nelson at the Tower of Fate. Wonder Woman helped destroy the fifth ice fortress. Wonder Woman took part in a League meeting concerning the admission of new members. She was a vocal proponent of Icon (but moreso Rocket), as she felt the League needed more women. She was angry at Captain Marvel for lying about his age, and was condescending of Batman's education of Robin. Wonder Woman was present at the press conference about the induction of Atom, Doctor Fate, Icon, Plastic Man and Red Arrow into the League. After being made a slave of the Light's mind control, Wonder Woman welcomed Vandal Savage aboard the Watchtower with a silent kneel of obedience. In the time he was enthralled, the Light used her for an unknown purpose, for the duration of sixteen hours. Wonder Woman was one of the six leaguers on an away mission who was recalled to the Watchtower. This was Vandal Savage's response when the Team successfully disconnected Plastic Man, the Atom, Captain Atom, and Hawkman from Klarion's control. Upon her arrival, Wonder Woman and her five teammates faced off against the vaccinated Black Canary, Red Tornado and Red Arrow. When Red Tornado was incapacitated by Lantern Stewart, Wonder Woman, along with Superman, tears off all of Red Tornado's limbs, removing him from the fight. After Robin had subdued Hawkwoman, Wonder Woman attempted to put her lasso around him. She was foiled by Rocket, who protected him with her force bubble, and later encased Wonder Woman in another bubble. She attempted to escape the bubble by punching it, but her kinetic energy only added to the force bubble's strength. Wonder Woman was trapped in the bubble, the last Leaguer to fall, and was still trapped when Vandal Savage and Klarion teleported away. 2016 After the Gamma Squad saved hostages from the Kroloteans, Wonder Woman arrived on the scene with the rest of the Justice League members and the Team. Powers and abilities * Flight: Wonder Woman has the ability to fly unaided. * Super strength: She possesses enough strength to tear Red Tornado's limbs with great ease. Equipment * Lasso * Bracelets Appearances Background in other media * Wonder Woman debuted in All-Star Comics #8 (December 1941), created by William Moulton Marston. Though she was not the first female superhero, she was the first to have her own title. She is one of DC Comics's "Big Three" (with Batman and Superman), and its most recognizable female character. * This marks Wonder Woman's tenth animated appearance. Her animated debut was a guest appearance in The Brady Kids Show!, a year before becoming a major player in Super Friends. She had another guest appearance in the 1988 Ruby-Spears Superman series. She also appeared in the DC Animated Universe (Justice League and Justice League Unlimited), Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and the DC Universe Original Movies Justice League: The New Frontier, Wonder Woman, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse and Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:Justice League